greenhornetfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Green Hornet radio episodes
This page is currently under construction. Episodes The following episodes are currently available for download at http://otrrlibrary.org/OTRRLib/Library Files/G Series/Green Hornet, The/ 38-05-05 Citizenship Insurance Racket (aka The Political Racket) 38-05-24 There Was A Crooked Man 39-05-30 The Ghost Who Talked Too Much 39-06-01 Words And Music 39-06-06 Charity Takes It on the Chin 39-06-08 Trouble Hits The Trolleys 39-06-13 Not One Cent For Tribute (aka Gas Station Protection Racket) 39-06-15 Justice Wears a Blindfold 39-06-20 Money Talks Too Loud 39-07-04 Put It On Ice 39-07-06 Disaster Rides the Rails 39-07-11 The Devil's Playground 39-09-07 Courtroom Racket 39-10-31 Cash on the Parking Lot (aka The Parking Lot Racket) 39-11-09 Research Racket 39-11-25 Smuggler Signs His Name (aka Lace Smuggler, Smuggling Racket) 40-02-21 Advice for a Price (aka Insurance Racket) 40-03-04 The Tricky Tankers (aka Robertson's Gas Racket) 40-03-06 Income from Immigrants (aka Ligget's Citizenship Racket) 40-03-11 Salesman in Short Pants (aka Child Labor Racket) 40-03-18 One Goes Out As Two Go In (aka Property Tax Racket) 40-05-22 Sins of the Fathers (aka Carling Tells All, Tilson Gift Racket) 40-06-05 Murder Seeks Its Victim (aka Crandall and the Murder Ring Racket) 40-06-12 Sales Make a Swindle (aka Sales Tax Racket) 40-06-17 Witness a Murder (aka WPA Graft Racket, Finney's WPA Racket) 40-06-19 Insane And Able 40-06-24 Smoke Without Fire 40-08-28 Prescription Filled 40-10-09 Votes for Sale 40-10-16 The Highway That Graft Built 41-05-17 Smashing the Counterfeiting Ring 41-06-21 Walkout for Profit 41-06-28 Walk-Out for Profit 41-07-12 Murder Across the Board 41-08-16 Bid and Asked 41-08-23 Paroles for Sale 41-08-30 Racket on the River 41-09-13 Hot Guns For Sale 42-02-07 Reservoir for Murder 42-05-23 Invasion Plans for Victory 42-05-30 A Slip of the Lip 42-09-19 Murder Traps a Rat 42-09-26 Last Words Mean Sabotage 42-11-28 Torpedo on Wheels 43-03-07 The Corpse That Wasn't There 44-02-12 A Light in the Dark 44-05-16 Paroled for Revenge 44-05-23 0654 One for the Books (128-44) 44-05-30 Racketeers in Gas Coupons 44-06-06 Code for Sabotage 44-06-13 Circumstances Alter Cases 44-06-20 Dope Versus the War Effort 44-06-27 Birds of a Feather 44-07-04 The Make-Believe Sheriff 44-07-11 Madhouse Adventure 44-07-18 Fireworks for Smitty 44-07-25 The Road to Riches 44-07-25 0663 The Road to Riches (128-44) 44-08-01 Gentleman Jerry Meets His Match 44-08-08 Mystery in the Dentist's Office 44-08-15 The Female of the Species 44-08-29 Flames of Wrath 44-09-05 Ramona 44-09-12 Payment in Full 44-09-26 Story of a Dog 44-10-03 Murder Masquerade 44-10-10 Prelude to a Blood Bath 45-04-05 The Double Cross 45-04-19 Picture in the Dark 45-04-26 San Francisco Adventure 45-05-10 An Armistice from Death 45-05-17 Biography, Incorporated 45-06-07 Broken Cigarette Stubs 45-06-14 Not So Smart 45-06-21 Appointment with Death 45-06-28 The Hornet Keeps a Date 45-07-05 Ladder of Fate 45-07-12 Credit for Murder 45-07-19 The Fall Guy 45-07-26 The Numbers Racket 45-08-02 The Return of Oliver Perry 45-08-16 The Imposter 45-08-23 The Unexpected Meeting 45-08-23 Unexpected Meeting 45-08-30 Johnny Comes Home 45-09-06 Too Many Suspects 45-09-13 The Black Feather 45-09-20 Evidence on Hand 45-10-04 The Stuffed Panda (aka Treasury Fraud) 45-10-11 Hot Money and Death 45-10-18 Murder and the Dope Racket 45-10-25 What Price Glamour 45-11-01 Ballots and Bluff 45-11-08 The Hornet Drops a Hint (aka Smoothy Lawrence) 45-11-15 Katz with Nine Lives 45-11-22 Superhighway Robbery 45-11-29 Protection Incorporated 45-12-06 The Voice 45-12-13 Paid in Full 45-12-20 When Money Talks 45-12-25 The Boathouse Mystery 46-01-01 Turban of Jaipur 46-01-22 George Haven's Secret 46-01-29 Escape for Revenge 46-02-05 Washington Story 46-02-12 Woman in the Case 46-02-16 A Soldier and His Dog 46-03-02 A Question of Time 46-03-09 The Letter (aka Clearing The Mayor Of Graft) 46-03-16 A Pair of Nylons 46-03-23 Youth Takes the Headlines 46-03-30 Classified Ads 46-04-06 The Gas Pen 46-04-13 Figure in the Photograph 46-04-20 Grand Larceny on Wheels 46-05-04 Murder for Sale 46-05-11 Check and Double Check 46-05-18 Dr Moylan's Patient 46-05-25 Polarized Glasses 46-06-01 Accidents Will Happen 46-06-08 The Hornet Does It 46-06-15 Revenge for Melakim 46-06-29 A Man of Many Words 46-08-31 Death in the Dark 46-09-14 Underwater Adventure 46-10-05 The Wrapped Book 46-10-27 The Prodigal Brother 46-11-10 The Quiz Program Clue 46-11-17 Chain of Evidence 46-11-24 Guiseppi's Secret 47-02-16 The State's Witness 47-10-28 Exposed 47-11-04 Graft Crosses a Bridge 47-11-11 Too Hot to Handle 48-01-06 Diplomatically Done 48-01-20 A Matter of Evidence 48-01-27 Hit and Run 48-12-30 Road to Ruin 49-02-01 Poor Substitutes for a Prison 49-02-10 Face in the Television 50-06-06 Bait for a Two Timer 52-10-01 Political Crossfire 52-10-03 Spy Master 52-10-08 The Changing Alibi 52-10-10 Keys To A Robbery 52-10-15 Election Boomerang 52-10-17 Proof Of Treasure 52-10-22 Jeff Warren's Safe 52-10-24 Unknown Assassin 52-10-29 The Microfilm Of Death 52-10-31 The Hawkridge Gems 52-11-05 A Friday Night In The Mountains 52-11-07 The Simple Clue 52-11-12 The Triple Cross 52-11-14 Ceiling On Crime 52-11-19 The Cigarette Filters 52-11-21 Shipment For Korea 52-11-26 Gas House Ending 52-11-28 Murder And Espionage 52-12-03 Pretenders To The Throne 52-12-05 Axford's Romantic Disaster 1975 Al Hodge Interview (played Green Hornet) See also List of Green Hornet television episodes Category:The Green Hornet radio episodes